The Malfoy's Daughter
by WhyWasISoDumb
Summary: What if Draco Malfoy had a sister, who falls in love with a blood traitor and turns into one in her father's eyes. She is different from the rest of her family, and a Gryffindor no less. Will her father disown her for her differences? How will she fare?
1. Chapter 1

**This is just an idea that popped up in my head, and I decided to write something on it. Sound good? Anyway on with the very first chapter!**

_**Violet Malfoy's P.O.V.**_

I was standing in front of the scarlet train with my mother, father, and twin brother Draco. We all looked alike, blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and we all stood straight and acted as a pureblood family should act. Or so says my father. Draco and I were just about to start our first year at Hogwarts, and we were expecting to be put into Slytherin, Although, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw sound much better to me. Draco met up with his friends, Crabbe and Goyle, while I just stood and looked around in awe. There were two red headed twins who were talking to a bay with dreadlocks, a brown haired girl with her parents, muggles by the looks of them, and even a large family of red heads where the two red headed twins were now with.

"Violet, Draco, do not make friends with the likes of the _Weasley _family over there, the blood traitors." He sneered. I was not particularly fond of my fathers ways, but I loved him still…to an extent.

"Why not father? What is wrong with them? Why are they blood traitors?" I asked. I was a very curious child, and asked a lot of questions.

"Just don not befriend them. Besides, Slytherin's do not befriend Gryffindors." He spat. "And the two of you had better get sorted in Slytherin or you will be disowned."

I gulped, I wasn't particularly fond of the thought of being disowned. And I don't really think he was joking.

Father never jokes.

"Relax you two, you'll get into Slytherin, I am sure of it. Now give me a hug and a kiss then go get on the train." My mother, Narcissa, said.

I hugged her tightly, along with Draco, and we both kissed her cheeks lightly.

"We love you Mother, Father." We said in unison before departing to the train.

I tripped over my pants leg and went stumbling forward. Although I didn't hit the floor, one of the red haired Weasley twins caught me.

"Thank you." I mumbled, blushing for some strange reason. I never blushed, ever. How… odd.

"Move it blood traitor." Draco said harshly, pulling his trunk down the corridor while I struggled with mine.

"Sorry!" I called back to them as I followed Draco into a compartment.

Crabbe and Goyle were there, but there was also a girl named Pansy and a boy named Blaise. They both expected to be in Slytherin as well. I kept quiet the entire ride, although Pansy tried to engage me in conversation several times.

When the food cart came by, I paid for two chocolate frogs and a licorice wand. I silently handed a chocolate frog to Draco, since I knew that he loved them.

Once we had changed into our robes, Draco got word that Harry Potter was on the train. I was excited and really wanted to meet him, so I followed Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle out. I'd heard so much about him. Especially from Father. He talked about 'You-Know-Who' quite a bit. Apparently he used to be in one of his groups, but he says that we're not allowed to talk about that with anyone.

But anyway, apparently Harry Potter killed him all on his own when he was a mere baby! It's unbelievable, really, which is why I wanted to see if he really existed. If he really had the famous lightening bolt scar on his forehead.

Once we reached their compartment, I took a good look around it.

A small raven haired boy sat there, staring up at us through circular glasses with tape holding them together. He didn't look at all how I expected him to.

Across from him sat a red-haired boy whom Draco started insulting fairly quickly.

I swear, sometimes that boy has no manners whatsoever.

Although I did almost laugh when Goyle tried to steal some of their sweets, it was hilarious, really. A rat that, for some reason, was hiding in the sweets bit him on the finger, so the three of them left pretty quickly. I guess they feared there would be more rats lurking about.

"Hello, I'm sorry about my brother Draco. He can be a real git sometimes." I said, laughing.

"Really? I never could have guessed." The red-haired, Ron, said grumpily.

"Oh, I'm Violet Malfoy by the way." I introduced myself, reaching out my hand to shake one of theirs. Only Harry Potter returned the courtesy.

"Also, I hope you don't judge me by my last name, the Malfoy's can't be in the Weasley's good books really, can they?" I asked, remembering how my Father had acted about them. Ron let out a short laugh in spite of himself.

"Well, it was a pleasure to meet the two of you, I'd best be off." I said, realizing that I should probably leave them be. I smiled, waving goodbye before walking out of their compartment.

I nearly ran into a brown haired girl in the hallway. "Hello." She said breathlessly, looking around on the floor, a slightly chubby boy following behind her. "I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Neville Longbottom. Have you seen his toad anywhere?" She asked.

"No, and I'm Violet Malfoy, Nice to meet the two of you." I said.

"Malfoy? As in Lucius Malfoy?" The Weasley twins walked up behind me.

"Yes, he's my father. And you must be the Weasley twins. Am I correct?" I asked. They looked at me with slight distrust on their faces.

"Yeah, I'm George, and this is my brother Fred. Err – Nice to meet you." One said.

"Have either of you seen a toad?" I asked.

"At the front of the train one hopped past my foot." The one named George said. "That the one you're looking for?"

Hermione smiled excitedly at Neville. "Come on, Neville, let's go see if we can find your toad there." She said before starting for the front of the train.

"Good luck finding him, Neville, Hermione!" I said as they ran down the train.

"Never thought I'd see the day when a Malfoy was acting nice to a muggleborn and a, as your father would call it, blood traitor." Fred said.

I opened my mouth to reply when Draco cut me off.

"Vi!" Draco called from his compartment. "Talking to blood traitors, are you? God you must have a death wish. Father said not to talk to them, especially not the Weasley's. Let's get back to the purebloods." He said, more or less dragging me back to the compartment.

I shot the two twins an apologetic look.

"You don't have to be so rude. They're just people." I said angrily to Draco as he shut the compartment door behind us.

"We are the better people, always remember that. We are Slytherins."

"I don't want to be in Slytherin, Dray! I want to be in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor!" I said, narrowing my eyes. "Besides, what makes us better than everyone else?" I huffed.

Draco looked stunned. "Gryffindor are full of blood traitors, and although Ravenclaw's not as bad, Slytherin is a _lot _better." He said, frowning deeply at me.

"If I got put into Gryffindor, would you hate me Dray?" I asked quietly, watching his face.

He hesitated, thinking carefully about his answer. "No… but father might. You'll get disowned. He wouldn't let you back into our house. I'll always love you Vi. You're my twin. But father won't love you if you get put into Gryffindor. He's made that much clear."

I nodded my head. "I know." I said as the train slowed down and came to a stop. Taking each other's hands, we got off the train, and then followed a giant man, whom my father had criticized on numerous occasions, named Hagrid. The two of us boarded a small boat with Crabbe and Goyle, before they set off for the castle.

The castle was beautiful. It was also very big, full of lights and people. Happiness and joy seemed to radiate off of it. We stepped out of the boats and trooped up to the castle after the giant. I saw the other students going to a giant hall filled with tables, while we were put in a room where a severe, strict-looking woman, who introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, told us all about the sorting.

Once she called us in, all the other first years stood in a nervous line while Draco and I stood off to the side, watching everything and everyone eagerly.

The woman, McGonagall I think, placed an old looking hat on a stool at the front of the room.

The brim of the hat opened wide and started to sing.

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat then me_

_You can keep your bowlers black, _

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts sorting hat, _

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head,_

_The sorting hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_ _where you ought to be."_

It then went on to sing about each of the Hogwarts houses, and the sorting began.

"Abbott, Hannah." She said.

"Hufflepuff." Draco guessed. I couldn't say that I disagreed with him.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Shouted the had a minute later. Draco smirked.

"Bones Susan!"

"Ravenclaw." I said.

"Hufflepuff." He corrected.

"Not everyone can be in-" I started to say, but the hat cut me off.

"HUFFLEPUFF."

"Dang." I mumbled, guessing the next boy, Terry Boot, would be in Ravenclaw.

"Hufflepuff worked well for me before so Hufflepuff." Draco laughed, watching as he slid the hat on his head.

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat yelled.

"Ha!" I laughed.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!" The severe woman called.

"Ravenclaw." We said in unison, and burst out into a fit of laughter as we were correct. The nearest table turned to stare at us, so we stopped laughing.

"Brown, Lavender!"

"Gryffindor." I said as Draco guessed Ravenclaw.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Screamed the Hogwarts Sorting hat.

Millicent Bulstrode became the first Slytherin, Justin Finch-Fletchley became a Hufflepuff, Hermione Granger, the girl with bushy brown hair became a Gryffindor, Neville Longbottom did as well, Morag MacDougal became a Hufflepuff, and finally it was Draco's turn.

I hugged him quickly before he walked up to the sorting hat. He slipped it on and it instantly yelled, "SLYTHERIN!" No surprise there.

"Malfoy, Violet." She called.

I walked up slowly on numb legs, seeing Draco shoot me thumbs up and point to the seat next to him to signify that he was saving it for me. My stomach turned. I hope I was be in Slytherin, I don't want to be disowned. I wanted to please my father. I had to.

I pulled the sorting hat on, where it fell over my eyes.

_"Another Malfoy eh? Ah twins…hmm, where to put you. Very difficult to place… You wouldn't do well in Slytherin, but it seems that you don't really even want to…you might do well in Ravenclaw, but wouldn't reach your full potential there…You wouldn't be very good… Hufflepuff's no good for you… ah… I've got it." _The hat randomly mumbled in my head before yelling out loud what house I would be in. "GRYFFINDOR!"

I was shocked, seemingly too shocked to move. I looked over to the Slytherin table where Draco looked disappointed. I sighed sadly. I would be disowned for this.

I sat down glumly at the Gryffindor table. After everyone was sorted, including Harry Potter, who was sorted into Gryffindor as well, the feast began.

"Hello little Violet what's wrong?" Fred asked me.

"I'm going to be disowned for this." I mumbled, starting to panic.

"He's going to _disown _you for not being in stinky Slytherin?" George asked.

I nodded, frowning. I am so screwed.

"That can't do, if you are disowned, my mom might let you stay with us!" he said, before stuffing more food into his mouth.

"You don't even know me." I reminded him.

He shrugged. "So?"

I only frowned and sat there quietly until the feast ended.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune and off we go!" the headmaster said.

"Sing to our tune!" Fred said to me. They started singing a slow funeral march, and I hesitantly joined in.

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald _

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot." _

The three of us were the last ones done singing, and our funeral march rang through the otherwise silent hall. I saw Draco frown over at where he was sitting. I guess he didn't like that I had chosen to sing with the 'blood traitors'.

Once we finished, we followed Percy Weasley, the prefect, to the Gryffindor common room. I hadn't gotten a chance to say goodnight to Draco, so I would try and eat with him tomorrow at his table.

Once I got into the room I would be sleeping in, I introduced myself to my roommates. I was sharing the room with Hermione, Lavender Brown, and one of the Patil twins. Not long after that, I wrote a letter to my parents, and sent it with my owl, who I found sitting on the windowsill next to my bed. I would probably be getting a howler tomorrow morning from them. I sighed and lay back against my pillows, quickly falling asleep. I was dreading what would happen tomorrow.

**This is the first chapter! I want a couple reviews telling me if I should continue the story! Thank you! I hope you liked it! **

**~BellaCullen2312**

**(Edit: I just re-read this and realized how bad it is. xD I'm going to edit it. **

**No, there are no major plot changes. **

**I'm just fixing my mistakes.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all of my reviewers! I was so happy when I checked my email the other day! Here's your payment, in the form of a chapter! XD **

_**Violet's P.O.V.**_

The next morning, I was woken by Hermione at around seven in the morning. After we had gotten dressed, and I had put a clip in my hair, we went down to breakfast.

"Hey Mione' do you mind if I sit with my brother?" I asked. She shook her head and went to sit with Neville.

"Hey Draco, do you mind if I sit with you?" I asked calmly as most of the Slytherins glared at me.

"Sure Vi." He scooted down the bench to make room.

"So you don't hate me?" I asked a little scared about his response as I sat down.

"Never, besides, I think that will be punishment enough for you there." He said pointing at our father's owl as it flew in the Great Hall. It was holding a bright red envelope.

"Crap." I said, sinking low in my seat as it dropped in front of me. I slowly broke the seal.

_"VIOLET CHRISTINE MALFOY_!"Yelled my father's voice as the Howler began. "HOW DARE YOU GET PLACED IN GRYFFINDOR? YOU ARE A DISSAPOINTMENT TO THIS FAMILY AS WELL AS A LIABILITY! I WILL NOT STAND FOR YOUR INSUBORDINATION!" I flinched. "WHY CAN'T YOU BE MORE LIKE YOUR BROTHER? I KNEW YOU WERE ROTTEN FROM THE BEGINNING, YOU DO NOT DESERVE TO CARRY THE MALFOY FAMILY NAME YOU INSOLENT CHILD!"

A small piece of parchment fell into my lap as the Howler burst into flames. I read it quickly. It was from my father.

_Violet Christine, you have been hereby disowned by the Malfoy family. You are a disgrace and will never set foot on our property unless you so wish as to be treated like a trespasser. You are no longer a Malfoy and are no longer allowed to carry our family name. I have informed your professors and will from now on be addressed as Violet Christine. Your mother and I have long thought about this and now consider you a liability. _

_Lucius Malfoy_

I shook as I read the letter. My father hated me for something that was against my choice! Where would I go this summer? I couldn't go to Fred and George's house. I couldn't. But, I did have a large bag of gold from Mother. If I used it sparingly I could rent a room somewhere this summer. It wouldn't be too difficult. I had an owl, money, a wand, robes, schoolbooks from this year which I could sell at the end of the summer to incoming first years, and if needed, I could always borrow money from Draco. It would work.

I explained it to Draco, and he decided that that would probably work, but for the time being, he would try to get father to let you be resorted. The hat may have made a mistake.

"Violet, come here." Hermione said from behind me as the rest of the Slytherins glared at her. I waved goodbye to Draco and followed Hermione out of the Great Hall. "How horrible! You haven't been disowned have you?"

"No, of course not. What kind of father would disown his own daughter?" I asked, trying to hide the truth. I knew the answer though. Mine would. "Now come on. What did that strict lady say our first class was?" I asked.

"My class, transfiguration is first for Gryffindor." Said the strict woman whose name I kept forgetting.

"I'm sorry Professor-"I struggled to remember her name.

"McGonagall." She answered, smiling faintly. Though I may have imagined it… my brain is a tad bit screwed up usually.

"Yes. Professor McGonagall." I said, smiling at her.

After we were seated in Transfiguration, Hermione and I got seats in the front of the class, much to my displeasure. I liked the back row. You could pay attention just as easily, but you weren't scrutinized as carefully because the teachers usually stay in the front of the classroom.

Professor McGonagall walked in and was telling us about the rules as Harry Potter and Ron Weasley stumbled in. They had been running, you could tell that much.

"Potter, and err – Weasley, take a seat please." She said as they walked in. They sat down towards the back of the room. Lucky boys. After Professor M's lecture, which is what I had decided to call her, we left the room to go to Potions class. My father was friends with the teacher in this class, but in light of recent events, I didn't suppose that it would help me much here.

"Sit all of you." Said Professor Snape his cloaks billowing behind him as he walked in the room, coming to a stop next to his desk. I decided, in my head of course, to call him Professor Slime ball. His hair looked extremely greasy, as if he never washed it. I watched his face as he criticized Harry. Poor guy, he's probably clueless about these questions. Everyone knew he grew up with muggles. Even the lowliest teacher should know that. I glared at him and when he wasn't looking, stuck my tongue out at his back. I heard a laugh and looked around; I saw that Harry had been the one who had laughed.

"Something funny Potter?" Snape snarled.

"I'm sorry professor, I caused him to laugh. I was merely playing around with my wand and made him laugh." I lied smoothly; Draco had a surprised look on his face.

"Detention then tonight, after dinner." He said, turning back around.

"Professor Snape, sir, I made Potter laugh, my sister's just covering for me." Draco said.

"Well then, Mr. Malfoy, you'll get away for it today. Miss. Malfoy, you need not come for detention although I won't be as lenient later on in the year." He snarled before explaining more about the Potion's class.

After our classes were over, we were able to go back to our dorms for a while before getting to go to dinner. Harry stopped me in the hallway.

"Thanks for saving my neck back there. I actually should be thanking Malfoy, your brother I mean, for saving both our necks. I would have felt really guilty if not for him." Harry said smiling.

"You're welcome, but I'm playing some sort of prank on Snape as soon as I can." I said, as Harry nodded and agreed that he would deserve it. I suddenly felt myself being lifted, and looked around.

"We heard the words 'prank'-"Said George, holding me up by my left arm.

"And 'Snape'. We want to help!" Fred said, holding up the other arm. I laughed.

"I had a few ideas, but no really good ones. I could use a little help." I admitted.

"Great!" Said Fred.

"Meet us in the common room –"George started.

"- after dinner is finished!" Fred finished for George.

"Okay, can you let me down now?" I asked.

"Nope, I don't think we will, we'll just carry you into the Great Hall and sit you down ourselves." George said as Fred laughed.

"Okay, err – then can you hurry? Or at least hoist me higher. Either no attention or lots, there's no middle ground." I joked.

"All right, up you go!" They said in unison, having me sit on each of their shoulders, Fred's left and George's right.

I swayed dangerously as they almost dropped me. But I laughed, it was fun! We all entered the Great Hall, where most of the noises quieted and everyone turned to stare at us. Suddenly large amounts of laughter issued from the tables, though not the Slytherins. I think I saw Draco glaring; it's actually likely that he was.

After the twin's sat me down, they slid into seats on wither side of me.

"We need a new nickname for you Violet!" George said, smiling, as always.

"Vi?" I asked.

"No, I've heard your slimy- I mean nice – brother call you that." Fred said.

"Okay then, what do you two propose?" I asked.

"How about… bagel?" George asked looking around.

"Bagel? Where did you get that?" I asked, laughing.

"There's a bagel on the table. Okay, maybe that's not a good nickname though -"George said, still looking around the hall for something.

"What about jelly? It's very yummy and …grape-like…?" I asked, laughing.

"Yeah, it's grapetastic, but wait… why is there jelly and bagels here anyway? Those are for breakfast." Fred said randomly.

"Because jelly is good on bread, and bagels are mislabeled as breakfast foods, it's not fair to them!" I said.

"Alright, so Jelly, you're all for bagel rights apparently. Right?" Fred asked.

"Yup. Oh! I've the the perfect idea for a prank!" I laughed, inconspicuously pointing my wand at Snape, muttering a few choice words my mother had taught Draco and I, the words 'BAGEL RIGHTS!' appeared on Snape's forehead in bright rainbow colors that drew attention to it and was easily noticeable from the far side of the room.

"Perfect! We knew we liked you!" Fred and George said, high-fiving me.

Snape was oblivious as most of the hall burst out laughing at his forehead. He finally caught sight in his spoon, and strode angrily from the room.

"You are the most awesome first year ever!" George exclaimed. I laughed.

"I try."

After dinner, we all headed up to the common room, me on the twin's shoulders again.

We skipped the meeting in the common room, one, because we were exhausted, and two, because I had already pulled my prank. Almost as soon as my head touched the pillow I fell into a deep slumber. I had a feeling that Fred, George, and I had the beginning of a great friendship.

**So, how did you like it? It was her first day, and you can very much see that she and the twins are hitting it off pretty nicely. Review! Constructed criticism is the best I can ask for! (And be brutal) Thanks! ~BellaCullen2312**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'd just like to say, thank you so much to my reviewers! Here's the chapter! Also, sorry for the wait on this update! I've been… mentally dead for the last few days. xD I'm going to try to make this chapter ten pages! –determined- I doubt it's going to happen, I'm only at page 3, but we shall see! :) Actually, make that four. Anyway, onto the actually interesting part. **

_**Violet's P.O.V.**_

The second week of school had started, and nothing of any real importance happened until Thursday. We were going to have flying lessons. My brother talked about Quidditch quite a lot. He complained that first years weren't allowed their own brooms, and his own fantasy stories that seemed to end up with him narrowly escaping muggles in helicopters. I didn't burst his bubble, but I didn't quite support him either. Of course, I never said that I didn't laugh at him.

"Oi! Violet! Isn't your brother just making things up about being good at Quidditch?" Ron asked me in the common room before we were about to leave for the flying lessons.

"Yeah, what really happened is that he once saw a muggle in a helicopter, one time while he was about five feet off the ground and had to dive down so as not to be seen. He landed in the mud." I laughed.

Ron smirked and Harry looked a little relieved.

"But, he and I are pretty fair on a broomstick." I added. That seemed to dampen their spirits a bit, so I stopped talking and made my way to where the lessons were to take place. The Slytherins were already there, so we all got lined up with a broomstick. I was standing in between Hermione and Ron.

"Stick your right hand over your broom, and say 'Up!'" Madam Hooch said.

"Up!" I said. My broom hesitated, than slowly flew up into my hand. It did the same for my brother.

We were about to kick off, when Neville kicked off early. He soared straight up, then slipped of his broom and he landed facedown on the grass with a sickening crunch. I visibly winced when I heard it. The broomstick just rose higher and higher up and over the forest.

Madam Hooch was squatting next to Neville. She tsked lightly. "Broken wrist, come on, up now, hospital wing." She said, frowning and shaking her head as she helped Neville to his feet. "If I see one broom in the air, the rider will be out before they can say 'Quidditch.'"

As soon as they were out of earshot, Draco burst into laughter. "Did you see his face, the great lump?"

"Shut up Draco!" I said angrily, aghast that he would say something like that.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" Parkinson said. "Never thought you'd like fat little cry-babies like him, Violet."

"Wow, really? You still call people cry-babies? That's surprising, I grew out of that when I was like five." I said, seriously.

"Look! It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him!" Draco said, snatching something from the grass.

"Give it _here!" _ Harry yelled.

Draco jumped on his broom and flew up into the air.

"Come and get it, Potter!" He yelled.

Boys were idiots, of course, because Harry jumped on his broom and followed him up.

Harry was amazing on his broom! I jumped on my broomstick and flew up after them.

"Don't be stupid Draco." I said, narrowing my eyes.

He took off, "Catch me if you can!"

I frowned, knowing what he was going to do. I quickly angled my broom towards the ground so as to try and catch it if he threw it.

Sure enough, a moment later Draco had thrown the Remembrall into the air.

I watched, frowning, as it started to fall back towards the earth.

I watched, mouth agape, as Harry dove into a spectacular dive and caught the small glass ball. He had to have been at least fifty foot up!

"HARRY POTTER! VIOLET CHRISTINE!" Professor McGonagall yelled, running out of the castle.

I don't think I'd ever been so scared in my life. I was afraid that I would be expelled and kicked out of Hogwarts. I'd have no where to go then.

We followed her into the castle, and she stopped at a classroom.

"Professor Flitwick, may I borrow Wood for a moment?" She asked. I had no idea what form of punishment 'wood' could be. Maybe she was about to beat them with a cane or something.

A fifth-year boy came out of the class room.

"This is Oliver Wood, Wood, I've found you a seeker and chaser!" She said excitedly.

I was confused. "Excuse me, but we don't really quite have brooms here… and we're only first years." I said.

"I can bend the rule a little." She smiled. Which, frankly, made me start wondering if I was hallucinating or something. McGonagall never smiled. At least, that's what Fred and George had told me.

We talked with Wood a bit more before heading to our next class. Well, this had been an interesting day so far. At least I wasn't expelled.

"Jelly! You're on the team too! Congrats!" Fred and George said, each taking one of my arms I theirs.

"Yup!" I said, "But how do you know?"

"We're beaters on the team, Wood's just told us!" George said excitedly.

"Really? Are you any good?" I asked, as Fred would say, doubting their 'mad skills.'

"Well Jelly, watch out for falling girls, we make all of them swoon at the sight of us." Fred said, striking a pose.

It was silent for a second before George and I burst out laughing.

"Tell yourself what you need to hear Fred and we'll get you the help you need." I said, patting him on the back. "Whatever helps you sleep at night." I added on.

Fred laughed with us for a moment before deciding to go congratulate Harry.

"Want to go eat?" George asked.

I thought for a moment.

"I'm not really all that hungry. Want to go to the library with me? I have this stupid essay from Professor Snape to finish. It's due next period." I said, sighing.

George feigned shock. "The library! I don't know who you are anymore."

"Ha, very funny. Come on. I'm sure you've done this exact essay before! Please come help me?" I asked, pulling on his arm.

"Sure. Let's go. I'll go to the kitchens later and make you eat something." He said, grinning his and Fred's signature grin before following me.

I grinned back at him, walking to where I thought the library was. I looked around the empty corridor. "Dang it." I muttered, looking back up at George. "Where's the library?" I asked.

George laughed, grinning. "You got off the stairs at the wrong stop." He said, referring to the irritating stairs that move while you're trying to walk up them. I swear, someone's going to fall off of those at some point and die. I'm actually surprised it hasn't already happened.

Just think about it. You're about to step off onto one of the floors when the stairs move and you fall to your death or something along those lines. It's not really all that farfetched.

I narrowed my eyes. "How come you didn't tell me that then?" I asked, watching him.

George grinned. "I wanted to see how far you would go without noticing." He said, laughing.

I could've slapped him then, but I didn't. He would probably have just laughed at me had I tried.

"Ugh." I muttered, looking around. "Where's the library?" I asked George, frowning.

"C'mon Jelly, I'll show you." He said, laughing.

**=_= That chapter was **_**way **_**too short.  
But I'm being lazy. **

**I'm really sorry about the shortness and the horribly written-ness. **

**Yeah, that didn't make sense, but whatever. xD**

**I really hate school. I recently started high school and haven't had time to write. **

**My mom cut down my computer time and everything. **

**Apparently I have to get a butt-load of As like my brother did. Meh. **

**That's harder said then done. xD**

**Excuse any spelling or grammatical errors. **

**I'm too lazy to proofread it. If you see anything that needs fixing or if you think that my characters are starting to act like Mary Sues, please let me know. **

**I have a horrible tendency to make my characters into Mary Sues. Not on purpose, of course. (Usually) **

**But it happens in every story. **

**I'm using fanfiction currently to improve my writing, so if you have any suggestions, they would be very helpful. **

**Thank you for reading. **

**Please review! **

**(P.S. Do any of you play Kingdom Hearts? **

**Just wondering. I got the new game and, since there's no school today, I've been playing it all day. xD **

**I just wanted to know if there's anyone else out there who likes Harry Potter and Kingdom Hearts. xD**

… **Got it memorized?**

… **Sorry, I had to write that. xD)**

**Now, I'm actually going to stop rambling. **

**~BellaCullen2312**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, I'm not dead! xD **

**I'm actually updating! It's surprising, isn't it? :3**

**(EDIT: Actually, this wasn't uploaded until a week later. xD Fanfiction WOULDN'T let me. xD I was so angry.)**

**Anyway, I apologize for not updating in so long. It's already the 3rd quarter of high school for me. o_o (Make that the 4th, actually... Quarter ended today/yesterday. Since it's midnight and everything, I'm not quite sure which it is. xD)**

**Since there is no school tomorrow, I'm on a sugar buzz, I just watched some scary Romeo and Juliet movie about seals (yes, the animals), and my gaming consoles are currently providing little amusement, I shall write. **

**Oh, and do you like my run-on sentence, there? :D**

**So... here you go.**

**

* * *

**

_**Violet's Point Of View**_

After about ten minutes, two secret passageways, and a doorway hidden behind a tapestry, we finally arrived at the library.

I rolled my eyes at George once we arrived, trying to catch my breath from having to walk up the steep staircase inside of the passageway nearby. "W-Was all of that walking really necessary?" I asked once I was able to talk again. "Jeez, George!"

George just laughed, apparently not winded whatsoever. He grinned down at me. "Well, it was a shortcut. Not my fault you're out of shape," he said, apparently amused by my inability to catch my breath.

I just glared at him, deciding not to dignify his statement with a response. Glancing around, my mouth dropped open. I'd never seen so many books in my life. Not even in my father's personal library - not that I'd want to really ever read books from there. They were mostly just books about dark spells and curses. Sometimes with graphic pictures of the results. I'd actually been unlucky enough to have decided to pick a random book off of one of the shelves and flick through it. Not only did it scream at me once I'd seen the disgusting picture I'd flipped the book open to, it had also attempted to bite me once I'd dropped it on the floor. Of course, I was sure that the books in Hogwarts wouldn't have quite the same...violent behavior.

I grinned slightly as I turned nearly in a complete circle, marveling at all of the different books that I was allowed to chose from. Only a small chuckle from George broke me from my thoughts.

Blushing slightly due to my reaction, I looked back up at him. "It's amazing in here!" I exclaimed, grinning up at George - my earlier irritation with his 'shortcut' all but forgotten.

He smirked, rolling his eyes at me. "It's just a load of dusty old books, but whatever floats your boat," he said humorously. He glanced around the library, curious now. "That's surprising. Madame Prince is usually stalking students when they come into the library. She doesn't want us to damage the books or anything," he added, grinning.

"Can't fathom why, when it comes to you and Fred," I mumbled quietly, grinning as I looked around the library. A nearby shelf looked promising, so I walked towards it, skimming through the books. One of them - something about spells you could use to trick people - caught my eye, so I pulled it off the shelf. Another, this one about different magical creatures, interested me so I pulled it off as well. Soon, I had about four or five thick volumes in my arms.

George raised an eyebrow at me. "Got enough books, there?" he asked, grinning slightly. He reached for the pile. "I'll help you," he added, taking them from me.

I frowned. "I could handle them," I protested, watching him. He and Fred seemed to always be doing that. Acting as if I couldn't lift something slightly heavy or as if I always needed help. It was really rather sweet of them, and I appreciated it, but I felt like I was taking advantage of them sometimes. Besides, I didn't exactly like being treated as if I were a little girl. But what could I do? Being younger, weaker, and much shorter than the both of them, I was nearly helpless. This frustrated me beyond belief.

George just rolled his eyes. "I know you could. But you're tiny!" he said, grinning. Sometimes, I felt like he did these things just to annoy me. Which, now that I think of it, he probably did. "So that's why I'm going to carry them for you and you're going to not care, right?" he asked, his tone joking.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "I am not tiny!" I protested, trying to look at him as if I were angry. "I mean, come on. I'm only eleven!" I said, now struggling not to laugh. "And yes, actually, I _do _care."

He just grinned at me and walked towards the librarian. I tried hard to remember what he'd said her name was, but found myself unable to. I was sure it'd come to me later, though. I frowned, looking up at the woman - who, by the way, sort of reminded me of a vulture. It was just the way she looked down at you. It was actually rather frightening.

George quickly got the books checked out for me, insisting on continuing to carry them. "So," he started, shifting the pile of books slightly in his arms. "Do you want to read in here, or do you want to go back to the common room?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

I shrugged then, not knowing. "The common room, I guess," I mumbled, unwilling to admit that the woman in the library kind of freaked me out by the way she was staring at us. By the way she was looking at us, one would assume that we'd just burned down a bookshelf or something. I grinned at this thought, trying to imagine her expression then.

It wasn't until we were out of the library that George nudged me in the ribs - breaking me from my unimportant and completely random thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked, looking up at him, my eyes wide. What had I missed when I was off daydreaming? "What is it?"

George shrugged then, grinning slightly. "You looked a little out of it. Or distracted or something," he said, grinning down at me - my books in his arms. He didn't appear to be struggling with them at all like I probably would have been. Arrogant git.

I shrugged. "I was thinking," I explained simply, looking up at him. I grinned slightly, glancing back down the hallway we were walking through then. "Where are we?" I added, glancing back up at him. I didn't recognize that hallway, though that wasn't exactly surprising. I didn't know where hardly anything was in the castle, it being so large. I'd only memorized one route to my classes, anyway. And even that, sometimes, I forgot.

George rolled his eyes, still walking beside me. "Thinking is overrated," he said, raising an eyebrow as he watched me out of the corner of his eye. "What were you thinking about?"

I shook my head, grinning slightly as I kept walking. "What the librarian's face would look like if you and Fred burned down one of the shelves," I said, shrugging.

"Probably not very happy," he said, chuckling and rolling his eyes slightly at me.

As we continued down the hallway, things suddenly started seeming more familiar. "Oh thank god," I said once I'd realized we were close to the common room. "I know where we are," I added, grinning widely and hurrying towards the portrait.

However, as soon as we reached the common room, we stopped, frowns on our faces. Something was wrong here.

"You know the password, Jelly?" George asked quietly, letting out a sigh.

Frowning, I shook my head, glancing up at the redhead beside me. "No. Do you?" I asked.

"No," came his mumbled reply.

"We're screwed."

**

* * *

I didn't quite finish it last night, but oh well. xD Sorry it's short. I'll work on making the chapters longer.**

**I'll try to update again soon. Really. I promise this time. xD Sorry, again.**

**Anyway, review? Please? It will help me update faster! OwO**

**If anything, review for Fred and George! xD**

**ALSO, quick thing. **

**If you're having issues with uploading your stories, I know how to fix it. **

**When it takes you to the error page after clicking on the story name, change the word 'property' in the link to 'content'. **

**But did anyone else have this issue or was it just me? o_o**

**Thanks for reading, **

**BellaCullen2312**


End file.
